Can you handle the truth?
by Amy Lynn 5683
Summary: When a dare goes wrong will it be fixed? Will true feelings be shown? Read my ONESHOT and find out!


**I was up at 12:10 and this came to mind. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter. J. K.R. has the pleasure of owning him and his green eyes!**

In the common room Hermione and Ginny sit reading their books. Then Ginny comes up with an idea.

"Hey Hermione, wanna play truth or dare?" Ginny asks.

"Sure. Let's get Ron and Harry to play." Hermione responds.

"I heard my name. What's going on?" Ron asks in a fake worried tone.

"You guys wanna play truth or dare? Ginny asks with mischief in her eyes.

"Or are you guys... afraid?" Hermione smiles at her trap.

"Fine we'll play. I go first." Ron replies. "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Oh... uh... well...hm... I know! No save it. Okay, I dare you to go out side take some leaves throw them up in the air and say 'It's snowing! It's snowing!'"

Sure enough Hermione goes outside. She takes two arms fulls of leaves and throws them up in the air. The mixture of colors spinning around her. He wind dancing like she controlled its path. Ron couldn't help but stare. Then softly you hear her voice say:

"It's snowing! It's snowing! Ron you are so pathetic."

Up back in the common room it is now Hermione's turn. She sits down by the fire while Ginny helps take leaves out of her hair.

"Okay Harry. Truth or dare?"

"Um... d-d-dare." Harry stuttered hoping it would be better than truth.

"I dare you to go up to Malfoy and say 'I love you'" Hermione and Ginny burst into a giggle fit.

"Is there a penalty dare?" Harry asks worried if it was worse.

"Yes. You'll have to kiss Ginny." Hermione smirks.

"WHAT!?!" Harry and Ginny spat out caught off gaurd. Hermione knew Ginny would praise her later.

"You heard me. So what's it gonna be?"

As soon as she finished her sentence Harry got up quickly and kissed Ginny on the cheek.

"You didn't say it had to be on the lips. Okay Gin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you are going out with Dean?"

"Yes. Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said after much thought.

"I dare you to kiss Hermione on the lips or as a penalty dare to kiss Luna Lovegood on the lips."

Ginny couldn't help herself. The look on their face were priceless. As quick as he could Ron gets up and kisses Hermione. Harry and Ginny whistle while Fred and George walk in and start to sing:

"Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree..."

But after a deadly glare from Hermione they were done.

"Now. Hermione. Truth or dare?"

"D-A-R-E. Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Malfoy on the lips or fail three classes!"

Hermione, Ginny and Harry stared mouths open at Ron. Then to their surprise Hermione gets up. She walks through the portrait and down the hall. Close behind they all follow her. She walks up to Malfoy.

"This was a dare I promise. If you have a problem kill Ron."

"What are you talking about mud-..." But he was cut off.

Hermione kissed him then and there. She went to pull away but to everyone's surprise Malfoy pulled her closer!

"Hermione, truth or dare?" Draco asks Hermione.

"Dare." She answers still in a daze.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the day with me doing whatever I want."

So off they went leaving the others. Draco told Pansy to give Hermione one of her swim suits. He went off to change. Unfortunately, Pansy's swim suit was basically bra and underwear only less! Off she went, with a towel over her bathing suit, to meet Draco. To Hermione's surprise Draco looked, well, handsome. In the lake he saved her five times from the squid and 2 times from drowning after getting her foot caught in sea weed.

"You know you look... well... hot in that bikini." Draco says unexpectedly. "Oh really? Then prove it in two ways. One take the dare I give you and two tell the truth to this question. I dare you to kiss me and Do you really love me?"

He grabs her around the waist and pulls her so close a piece of paper wouldn't fit in between. He leans down. Their lips touch. The warmth of his body flowing into her from the touch of their lips. Each minute felt like an hour. For five minutes they kissed. After letting them part for air. Draco says without a breath:

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger."

"How did you know my middle name?"

"I have exelent ears."

Down near the castel stands a red headed boy regretting his dare. For his enimy loves his love and he wants to be the one kissing her and holding her. Feeling her brown hair in between his fingers. Later that day he asks her:

"Hermione do you love him?"

"I do but I don't and it dosen't matter. He told me it was to get you mad."

"Oh...well...Hermione?"

"Yea?"

"Can you handle the truth?"

"Of course I can Ronald. So spit it out!"

"I did that to test you and him to see if he loved you and to see if one you loved him and to two see if you would do it. I found out you would but Hermione..."

"Yeah. ok. What else?"

"I love you."

"You know what ron?"

"What?"

"I love you too."

Hermione leans into him and kisses his soft lips with passion. More lovingly than when she kissed Malfoy. The kiss was not fake but extraordinary. Fireworks went off and she knew: _I can handle it._

**I'm on a roll here! You know what to do! Send your reviews!**


End file.
